


The Doctor and Doctor Who

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor crashes into the set for the 50th anniversary special of a TV show.In a parallel universe.Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this one. It's an older fic, and some of it is kinda cringey, but I thought I may as well put it up anyway.
> 
> I'm probably never gonna finish it, unless enough people want me to.

David Tennant was excited. He was back on the set of _Doctor Who_ for the show’s 50 th birthday.

 

He smiled, reminiscing about the times he spent behind the couch in fear of the daleks, humming along to the theme song, or pretending to be the Time Lord himself. He tugged on one of his pinstriped cuffs, nervous energy threatening to spill over.

 

This was the scene where the Tenth Doctor ( _his_ Doctor, he reminded himself smugly) encountered his successor. It was brilliantly constructed by Steven Moffat, and the read through with Matt had been perfect.

 

Matt was chatting animatedly with Moff, wearing his iconic bowtie and a fez balanced precariously atop his head. [Joanna Page](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joanna_Page) was pacing, long dress sliding over the floor, mouthing her lines. Crew were racing everywhere, adjusting lights and cameras, calling out to each other and making the entire scene generally chaotic.

 

David loved it.

 

A crew member tapped him on the shoulder, holding out – _yes_ – his sonic screwdriver. David handled it fondly, flicking it up expertly and lighting the blue end. He had missed that sound.

 

Matt bounced towards him excitedly. “Ready?” He asked, his hands fidgeting with his bowtie.

 

David nodded grinning. “Whenever you are, _Doctor_.” He replied smoothly, the Estuary accent falling from his lips naturally.

 

Matt smiled, preparing to walk in front of the camera when a resigned-looking crewmember stopped him, holding out a hand expectantly.

 

Matt widened his eyes innocently. “What?”

 

The crewmember rolled her eyes. “The fez, Matt. It starts on the ground in this scene.”

 

Matt pouted. “You know, I don’t really think the Doctor would throw his fez around so carelessly.”

 

“We’ve been over this,” said the crewmember in a voice of forced calm. “You’ll have it back in your hands before you know it.”

 

He sighed, and placed the red felted hat in her hands. He watched it go anxiously, as though worried for its wellbeing.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll look after it for you,” said David, patting the other actor’s arm reassuringly.

 

Matt merely grinned, taking his place.

 

“Take one!” shouted someone, “Three, two-”

 

“ _Allons-y_ ” muttered David.

 

 

The Tenth Doctor crouched and picked up the fez curiously. He had to admit, he had not been expecting _that_. Maybe--

 

A small shout and a slight _thud_ caused him to look up, to find that the portal had also belched up a strange man, with brown hair and a ridiculously enormous chin. The Doctor stood slowly, placing the fez atop his spiky hair.

 

“Who is this man?” demanded an Elizabeth.

 

“That’s just what I was wondering…” replied the Doctor, never taking his eyes off of him. He had gotten up, and was staring back at the Doctor in shock. He seemed very familiar, but the Doctor couldn’t quite…

 

“Oh, that _is_ skinny!” exclaimed the man, “That is proper skinny!”

 

The Doctor glanced down at himself self-consciously, then back at the man. He was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the figure before him spin slightly. _Oh, no…_

 

“I’ve never seen it from the outside!” he continued, seemingly unaware of the Doctor’s discomfort.

 

_Oh, no, no, no, no…_

 

“It’s like a special effect!” the man (the Doctor?) announced. He advanced on Ten, smirking. “Oi!” he said, knocking the fez of Ten’s head, “Matchstick Man!”

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no…_

 

“You’re not…” managed Ten finally, not wanting to say it out loud.

 

The other man raised his thin eyebrows, reaching into his jacket at precisely the same moment as Ten, and withdrawing a small, silver object. Ten groaned to himself. This was indeed his future self. He looked him over critically. The chin was just silly, and the hair _still_ wasn’t ginger, but overall, he had to admit, he’d had worse.

 

Eleven flicked up the top of his screwdriver, which was noticeably larger than Ten’s, with smugness written all over his face. Ten opened his mouth to say something, and stopped.

 

There was a sound.

 

And it wasn’t the screwdriver.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Something large was crashing through the trees, coming their way. The man in pinstripes closed his mouth and frowned, as he slipped out of character. Matt, too, was looking around in confusion.

 

The trees behind them shook, as something burst through them. It was-

 

 _No_. David thought, rubbing his eyes as his brain insisted that it was impossible. It couldn’t be…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Matt tumbled out of character as he saw the Doctor slide from David’s face.

 

A blue police box had crashed in the clearing.

 

The set was quiet as the door opened and a voice echoed from the inside-

 

“…and I told him, ‘Don’t rub it, you’ll go bald.’ Anyway, then the Carrionites…”

 

The man stopped talking when he caught sight of everyone staring at him. He was gangly, with floppy brown hair and a large chin. He wore a tweed jacket over suspenders, and a red bowtie was tied cheerfully around his neck.

 

A familiar tall ginger girl and sandy haired boy exited the box after him.

 

Silence settled in the clearing, until the boy said hesitantly, “Uh, Doctor? Why are there two of you?”

 

“Arthur?” asked Matt weakly, “Kaz? What…what’s going on?”

 

Bowtie approached him slowly, pulling out a silver, pen-like object from his pocket. The world seemed to spin as darkness closed over him. The last thing he saw before he fainted was the worried gaze of his own eyes, possessed by something ancient…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

David rose from his astonishment as the other actor fell. He rushed to him, catching him before he hit the ground. He looked from Matt to the other man, shocked by their identical features. Bowtie noticed him for the first time, and his eyes widened further.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

 

David opened and closed his mouth wordlessly a few times before managing to squeak, “How…?”

 

The man came closer, confusedly examining his features. “No,” he said, “You’re not me. Too young… Although, in comparison to me, that’s not hard to do. Some have managed to get around it, like Rory here, but plastic doesn’t really count. Well, he’s not plastic anymore, the reboot took care of that, so it didn’t really-”

 

“ _Doctor…_ ” growled the ginger in a thick Scottish accent.

 

The floppy hair bobbed as the man’s head jerked up in surprise. “What? Oh, right! Sorry.” He turned back to address David: “I’m the Doctor! Lovely to meet you! Who are you?”

 

David swallowed, and said “Erm… David. David Tennant. But you don’t… I mean, you’re not-”

 

“Are you Scottish?” interrupted the Doctor, bouncing slightly on the heels.

 

“…yes.” David was lost for words.

 

“Interesting. I did the whole Scottish thing once. I kind of miss the accent, you really can complain about things properly-”

 

“Doctor. Focus,” Amy interrupted.

 

“Right.” The Time Lord clasped his hands in front of him, beaming as he peered into David’s face. “Well, David, would you mind telling me why exactly you look like my Tenth incarnation?”

 

“Tenth incarnation?” inquired Rory.

 

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor waved his hand, “Like when Mels became River. Look at his clothes.”

 

The couple finally seemed to notice his familiar pinstripes and trainers, although they were not as raggedy as the pair had first seen them.

 

“Wait, so you used to look like him?” asked the girl David assumed was Amy. She looked him up and down, before deciding, “You should’ve kept that face. It’s much nicer to look at.”

 

She ignored the Doctor’s indignant ‘ _Oi!’,_ Rory’s muttered _‘Still the husband,’_ and patted David on the cheek.

 

“But- you… I mean… well…” sputtered David.

 

“Take your time,” said the Doctor cheerfully.

 

Finally the actor managed to get all the words out: “You’re not real!”

 

The Doctor’s thin eyebrows scrunched together, and he almost looked disappointed. “Um… Well, as much as I hate to contradict you, I’m pretty sure I am.” He poked himself in the chest, before deciding, “Yep. Definitely real.”

 

“Why do you think he isn’t real?” asked Amy curiously.

 

“Because he- and you two- are just _characters!_ From a show on the _telly_!” His voice was getting higher and louder with every word. “You can’t- I mean, it’s just not possible!”

 

“Yeah, impossible things tend to happen around _him_.” Rory said resignedly, with a pointed nod at the Doctor.

 

“Hang on, sorry, did you say a television show?” asked the Time Lord in confusion.

 

“ _Yes!”_ David was practically pulling his hair at this point. At last, he seemed to collapse in on himself, and muttered in a shaky voice, “It’s a dream… it’s got to be…”

 

The Doctor waved his sonic about, then checked the readings. “Interesting. Parallel universe. Last time I managed to land in one of these I was…” he glanced at David, “Well, anyway. It appears we may have landed in one where we’re… fictional. So that makes you an actor, and yes, that explains the cameras.” He looked around with a smile, as if expecting praise.

 

“Doctor,” growled Amy, “How did you land us in a parallel universe _without noticing_?”

 

The Doctor ignored her, instead bending down to help David to his feet. “Sorry, but it isn’t a dream. I’m really here.”

 

David stared at his hero, the shock giving way to reluctant acceptance. Matt Smith groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos/etc?


End file.
